ecol_tacticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
Skills are the spice of battle - ''Quote from the official website's guide'' There are there are 3 mian types of skill , Weapon skills, support skills and Non-Weapon skills. Weapon skills Weapon skills split up into groups, these groups are : Bow skills - Have high accuracy, long range, some bow skills have an AOE while others cause status ailments Rod skills - Can use some of the wand skills, useful debuffing skills as well as healing, can also use all '''of the sword skills '''Wand skills - High damage, medium range, can use some of the rod skills. Some skills are useful debuffs] Sword skills - High damage, close range, can cause a knock back. Support skills Support skills improve your characters stats passively during a battle and can be equipped regardless of what weapon you are wearing. The stat increase of a support skill can be seen if you hover over the skill with your cursor. Note - the stat buff won't activate unless you are in battle. Low level support skills aren't particularly useful however higher level support skills are incredibly useful. Non-Weapon skills Non weapon skills are a kind of support skill and are obtained from basic or intermediate grade skill cubes and can be equipped regardless of what weapon you are wearing. They include skills like counter or auto MP recover. These skills can be completely worthless to you depending on which situations you commonly fall into. Most of the non-weapon skills protect you from status ailments like poison (see here). Types of Skill cubes You will get some of your skills from the two types of cube that drop randomly from enemies you have killed or given to you randomly from the roulette at the end of each battle. '' Red cubes are active, blue are support. '' Skills can cause massive damage, start off combos, inflict status ailments on enemies and even heal groups of your team! They are incredibly important if you want a good team. References Little talk about skills or something here Bow Skills Rod Skills Sword Skills Wand Skills Non-Weapon Skills Support Skills How to Obtain talk about the cubes here (ma Whats in each box (By BanchoLeomon) Active & Support Skill Cube Contents Active Skill Cube Inferior Grade Black Powder Blast Clense First Aid Hammer Strike Heal Heart Attack Magic Thread Photon Poison Arrow Protect Snipe Shot Wide Blast Active Skill Cube Basic Grade Arrow Shower Bolt Arrow Blizzard Called Strike Counter Stance Eruption Gravity High Slash Life Drain Phosphorus Shield Tornado (lv. 20) Active Skill Cube Intermediate Grade BattleCry Crash Dispel Frostbite Arrow Heal Bloom Hell Gate Saint Clouse Soul Hand Thunder Snap Support Skill Cube Inferior Grade Crt Up Def Up Eva Up Hit Up Hp Up Mp Up Res Up Str Up Support Skill Cube Basic Grade Counter Crt Up Int Up Atp Up Support Skill Cube Intermediate Grade Confusion Shield Darkness Shield Paralysis Shield Poison Shield Sickness Shield Silence Shield Mp Auto Recovery